Reason and Doubt
by Zuckerzeug
Summary: Darkish AU. After defeating Beryl, Serena had time to live peaceful life, until she started to have these strange dreams that makes her doubt every thing around her, including her friends. She fights it.
1. Beryl

Sooo, this is my take on Sailor Moon, my first anime.

Please note the this will be pretty much AU, only the basics remain.

I must admit that this story is the reason why I cannot give you more chapters for Boom! (once I get this off my mind, I will continue with it, promise )

The first chapters will come as an introduction to the story, so I must warn you that I'm going angsty/darkish. It will be about Serena/Darien with Diamond coming along the way with his creepy infatuation with Serenity. I won't leave out the fluff.

The name of the story - Serena is not stupid or foolish, but she can be naive. Hence the Doubt because she won't listen to Reason.

I own nothing.

Chocolate chip cookies to everyone!

ZZ

* * *

Beryl sat in the throne, the staff in her hand and her laugh reverberating in the dark room. The black and very much revealing dress was almost merged together with the blackness behind her. The Queens red hair was a beacon, informing of her place on the throne. One could feel her evil aura lurking around, but the five Senshi, standing in a small half moon circle not far from her, were not afraid. They have prepared to face the evil Queen in the Artic. It had been a long road to finally stand up against her in this battle.

They have just arrived in the Queens lair, through a portal in the Juban Park. Mercury's computer had picked up the negative energy leaking through, and found a way for the Senshi to open a doorway, big enough to travel to the unknown. Before that they have failed to find the Queens whereabouts. After they went through the portal, the computer signalled their current location to be the Artic. They didn't have to walk far, as only five minutes in the cold place they found themselves face to face with Beryl, in a vast but dark room. They could see the four Generals standing next to her, two on each side.

Sailor Moon was grateful that their fukus protected them from the cold, providing an invisible barrier for protection. **Makes me feel like Superman.** She thought.** If only I would be as much as invincible.** The fighter let out a silent sigh and prepared herself for a battle for the umpteen time in the last few minutes. She didn't like to fight. Having a goodhearted nature, she had it hard to kill something, even if they were draining energy from people and threatening Earth.

Both sides were certain in their victory. One would gain the complete dominance over the Planet. The other peace. It was the latter that fueled the fighting spirit for the young girls. Barely seventeen they had much to fight for in this darkness, and so much more to lose.

What the girls did not know was that Beryl had leaked the energy intentionally. She was prepared to get rid of the girls once and for all. No one should stand in her way, especially not some young brats. She had finally merged with Metaria and was ready more than ever. She had thought of a plan, a perfection and beauty in her opinion.

Beryl stood up and spoke, her voice booming throughout the room, she was the first one to speak. "Sorry, girls. But I will take this round. And everything with it…" The ending came out with a hiss, clearly letting the girls know how much she despised them.

"Just wait, you redhaired bitch!" Jupiter screamed, her hands forming a fists, making her battle stance more noticeable. Beryl's smirk was replaced by pure anger, making the girls alarmed. Their auras were now almost visible to the naked eye.

Jupiter was encased in small lighting play, small crackles could be heard coming from her every time a lightning bolt went around her body, doing no harm to the girls. Mars let fire dance at the tips of her fingers, reddish colour waves dancing like fire around her from time to time. Small ice patches could be seen forming at the soles of Mercury, cold blue water drops circling her. Venus's orange flashes were similar to Jupiter's lighting, but hers was more sharp and form making. Moon's was a warm light coming from her tiara and brooch, nothing showing her true nature or power.

"Ladies, I suggest we cut the light show short and say our final goodbyes!" With that she raised her staff and the four generals were immediately behind the four girls, leaving Moon looking to both sides, fear coming to her eyes. An understanding came to her. She was yanked forwards by the Queen's power, and landed painfully on the knees in front of her.

Beryl hand Moons hands tied to her back with the dark power, her body now turned around to face the Senshi and Generals. The girls had knives to their throats, already drawing lines of blood.

"NO!" Moon yelled and tried to stand up, but she was pressed back on the floor, Queens staff for pressed to her throat and she had to listen to Beryl's whispers, meant solely for her. "I have merged with the Metaria, the Chaos itself. I am now much more powerful than you think, it's impossible to beat me, not without your precious princess that you still have not found. Not to mention without the Silver crystal. Since I presume you have all the Shards, I will have them for myself."

Beryl raised her hand and all the Shards gathered in her palm. Even the ones Tuxedo Mask had, since he gave them to Sailor Moon before they left for battle. He was injured in the previous encounter they had with youmas, and was too weak to join them. The man was left behind to wait to their return, guarding the entrance to the portal.

Sailor Moon looked over her friends, each girl was taken hostage by a general. They arms pinned behind their backs and the knives still at their throats. It was visible now that the Generals have received their share of dark energy for the Beryl-Metaria formation. They were now emitting their own black auras. **They are stronger now. It allowed them to take the girls.** Moon thought and tried to free herself again, but Beryl was back to her ear again.

"You see, girl, with the help of Metaria I will be able to create the Black crystal, and then… Well I am sure you know what happens then. But first I will see you suffer." She raised up and started to laugh, the laugh hanging in the air with painful certainty.

Sailor Moon, still on her knees, helpless and restrained, looked at each of the girls. She thought of her family, the life she might not have in few moments. She thought of the girls and that they might not find their true love. Something they used to talk about after Senshi meetings or in sleepovers. Darien's rare smile flashed in her mind. **Darien.**

"NOOO! STOP THIS!" She screamed, tears now running freely. But Beryl only laughed.

The girls looked back at her, each wearing the same expression. Regret. Regret of failing, regret of losing each other. They sensed the power coming from Generals numbing their own. They saw the knife going up. They felt the knife sink into their flesh until the hilt.

The pain that came with it was almost unbearable. But there was a thought that was even more harder to bear – Moon had to see it all and not be able to do a thing. She was their ray of sunshine. She was friends with them not because they were all Senshi. Serena was friends with them because she cared.

Sure, it was easy to be friends and not hide being a Senshi, but Serena did not care about it. Despite the fact it was what made them meet each other, it was not the thing that allowed them befriend each other wholeheartedly. It was Serena's happy go lucky nature that allowed them to see past the darkness in their lives. To banish it. To make them feel alive again.

Ray was always considered to be a stuck-up bitch, while she only tried to find friends that did not know about her inheritance from her rich father, or that tried not to make their lives better because of it. They always laughed about her wanting to be a Priestess at the Shrine where she lived with the grandpa. Serena did not even know who her father was, she admired her for being true to her dream and taught her once again to smile.

Mina was daughter of a famous model. But her nature was to live the life to the fullest, not going from one scouting to another. She enjoyed being a model and singer, but not if it was a pressed matter from her peers or an expectancy from her parents. Serena taught her to say her parents the truth, and they understood her, allowing to only do modelling and singing as a hobby, not a means to earn money. Soon she received job offers because she was being herself and enjoyed her job. At the age of sixteen it was hard, but easier if you truly wanted it.

Lita was taller and stronger then rest of her classmates, especially girls. Being an orphan only made it worse, people did not understand her. Of course, she received reasonable amount of money from her deceased parents' fond, and so she went to karate and MMA lessons. That only made her even more scarier in front of her schoolmate, thus making her changes school too often while she was beating up bullies, but they always turned it around, making her the bully. But Serena found out about her love to cooking and even expressed her admiration that she was in such a great shape. Defending her on the first day at Juban High against bullies who tried to play the game on her again.

Amy was a very smart girl, and everyone cared only to befriend her to get help with homework. No one even tried to get to know her better. Being shy and quite in nature, she started to avoid people in general. When Serena had come to her after the first meeting as Senshi, she admitted she liked her hair and said, that if she didn't love her long blonde locks, she would cut it the same length she had. And not once did she mention to Amy about her being a genius, she just talked about random things like manga and favourite foods.

The five girls were in pain. Both physical and mental. Moon watched their bodies slump down, once freed from the Generals' grip.


	2. Sailor Moon

She was sixteen, the first time she transformed in the famous superhero Sailor Moon almost a year ago. A talking cat was the first sign that something is about to happen. Then again, seeing monsters was also a sign.

She was a girl with bright blue eyes that sometimes were covered by her bangs, small mouth with pink lips, and her most famous feature was waist long golden hair. She usually had it in two pigtails, coming out of small pompoms made out of hair on her head. Looking closer one could see few freckles on her nose and cheeks. By most standards, she can be considered a beauty, but she never thought of herself like that. In Serena's opinion, she was considered average.

Luna, the talking cat, was a black feline with a golden crescent moon on her forehead, if you call it that way. Luna explained Serena, the human form of Sailor Moon, that she was from an ancient civilization that lived on the Moon, in a time long long ago when there were kingdoms and life on all the planets in the Solar System. Luna had taken a form of a cat, as her original form would have pointy ears and catlike irises, too uncommon in the human world on Earth.

Luna told Serena that she was one of the once legendary Senshi, protectors and strongest warriors of the Solar System. Although her memories were still a bit foggy, as she was in suspended animation for better part of the last Millennia, and only awakened couple of weeks before their first meeting. For now, she only knew about finding the Senshi and expressed hope to Serena that her memories will come back eventually. Luna had told her that once the other Senshi have been found they can start look for the Princess, who will help to defeat the youmas.

The blonde girl often daydreamed about the people living on other planets in the past. She accepted her role as a warrior, however she still did not understand how she was the first one to give a transformation brooch, she was not fit enough to be a fighter. Even in PE classes she was below average. Only pure luck had allowed her to turn the first youma she faced into dust. A voice in her head saying to use her tiara, a part of her uniform, and she managed to save the innocent people and get away only with minor scratches on her knees and palms.

After the first battle, she signed up for self-defence classes. Surprising her family and people around her. They were used to see her klutz out and sleep in on weekends. After the first two weeks, she showed first sign of improvement in PE classes. She even got up in the morning on weekends to go for run in the neighbourhood.

Serena was a friendly girl, everyone knew her, but the only person she could call a friend was Naru. But she did slowly distance from her, not wanting to put her in harm's way even by accident. Naru was not upset about this, she sensed Serena was changing, and their interests were too different to begin with. Serena was upset to lose her only friend, but she still had friendly relationship with her and everyone else. The blonde understood that now she had a different future ahead of her, even if it was one she did not chose, she felt content by protecting others.

There was also Andrew and his girlfriend Reika, a couple that worked in a local game arcade/café in their free time. Andrew's family owned the arcade, also few more in the city and elsewhere in Japan. Since Andrew will take over the business his father had decided that this one, that was Serena's favourite, should be fully managed by Andrew. Serena liked to hang out and play video games before her self-defence classes, it left the feeling that she was a normal person. A feeling she welcomed with open arms.

She had met Andrew when she was fourteen and was looking for a place to hang out after school. Serena had decided to take a different route on her way home, a route that was longer and she had never regretted her decision. The Arcade was a fun place to be, Andrew and Reika were a cute couple and Serena was hoping to have such a relationship one day. That is until the day she first transformed in Sailor Moon. After that day she had an unending battle with herself whether to allow to fall in love.

The Arcade had one minus, though, a certain someone named Darien or more preferred term used by Serena – Jerk. He was in the same school as her, and an old friend of Andrew, who was attending a private school. The fact that he was Andrews's friend was revealed only later on. This individual, as Serena sometimes called him in her mind, was only two years older than her but still managed to speak to her as she was a mere child. The girl admitted that she was only fourteen, but always reminded him that he was only sixteen. They had did this strange relationship were they were always having verbal fight with each other, often ending in full out shouting that strangely enough was soon a constant part of Arcades everyday life. This was their routine since the first day they met.

The first time they met was a week after she had met Andrew, Serena spilled her milkshake on the Jerk. She turned to go and sit down in one of the booths, when her long hair somehow was caught in the bar stool at the counter, and she was yanked backwards from the pain of hair being pulled. Her milkshake however continued to move forwards onto the unsuspecting man with dark hair. He was reading a book, slowly moving toward the counter and only looked up when something made his jacket and book wet and covered in pink sticky substance. Serena had apologized immediately and offered to pay for dry-cleaning and even buy a new book, but the dark-haired man refused all that and had called her the klutz queen. This offended Serena and she started to shout at him that this was an accident. After that no one remembered how it ended up like this but they have now officially started their relationship of dislike to each other.

A week later Serena found out that Darien, as she later found out was the man's name, was a friend of Andrew and wanted to have at least a polite relationship with the man she admitted was handsome. The individual, thinking that Serena was plotting something, called her Meatball head and poked at her hair pompoms, making it clear that he was making fun of her hair. The girl fumed at this and called him a jerk, and thus their dislike continued.

Despite the little known fact that each considered the other to be cute or handsome. Or that they developed a crush on each other over the next years to come. Serena was almost ready to admit that she liked him, but then she met the talking cat and, well, love did not seem to come first at that time.

Two years later, their relationship was still the same, but now Serena was also Sailor Moon, something that was known only by her and Luna. Darien was now first year in college, meaning that their regular shouting in the Arcade become a little bit less frequent. Unbeknownst to the blonde, Darien was now also a superhero.

After couple of battles alone, the first to come to her help was this masked guy, Tuxedo Mask. In the beginning, it seemed that they have different aims on why to fight the youmas. He always saved her, but other than that, she saw him only after the battle leaving in the distance. They exchanged few pleasantries while he was saving Sailor Moon or victims from the youmas.

Then a month later, Sailor Mercury, or Amy in her human form, joined Sailor Moon. Moon was battling a youma in her school when Luna appeared and told her she sensed a new Senshi being near, and set off to only to run into the hand of a blue haired girl. Luna sensed her aura and gave a transformation wand, and thus Sailor Mercury was added to their group.

This was also the first time the so-called Generals appeared. They introduced themselves as Jadeite, Zoisite, Kunzite and Nephrite after Moon, with the help of still shocked Mercury, had dusted the two youmas steeling energy from the students.

Sailor Moon thought that the four figures were also youmas, but their similar uniforms and more powerful auras as well looks indicated differently. They looked barely human, but they had darks eyes without pupils or eye whites, their ears were long and pointy and faces seemed to have a mix of animal features in them that couldn't be distinguished. Long, sharp chins made their pale, almost ashen coloured faces look evil. Almost non-existent noises. At first Sailor Moon thought that they were some kind of form or reptiles, but she still was not sure. The generals had sharp teeth, their hands had long, and what seemed to be very sharp nails, looking almost like claws.  
They stated that they were from the Dark Kingdom, looking for seven crystals and gathering human energy, their plan was to take over the world and destroy the reborn Moon Princess once she was found.

When they had teleported away, Sailor Moon turned to Tuxedo Mask and asked what was his goal. He did not respond. With that she decided to risk and revealed that she was looking for the Moon Princess to protect her. Luna was surprised at her actions but trusted her judgement. Sailor Mercury stood and observed the scene before her, as so far she only knew that she had transformed in middle of classroom. Tuxedo Mask admitted in sharing the same goal and they decided to be allies. They agreed not to reveal their identities.

After this Luna had flashbacks from a time long before the present. They included the brief history that in order to find the Princess they needed all seven shards that together would form the Silver Crystal guide their way to the Princess and free them from the evil Queen.

In the next few weeks, Luna found Sailor Mars, or Rei, Sailor Jupiter, or Lita and Sailor Venus, or a girl named Mina. They worked together with Tuxedo Mask to gather the crystal shards, and before the travel to Arctic the girls had three shards, Mask two, thus leaving the Generals with the last two.

Sharing the same faith the girls became quick friends with each other, as now there was someone they could tell their worries, and they knew that they could protect each other. But being a Senshi was not the only reason they become such close friends.

Now, almost a year later when Serena transformed in the Moon Senshi for the first time, the girls were having their final battle against Beryl. Only they seemed to be losing the fight, as Sailor Moon was helpless on her knees while friends in front of her were bleeding to their deaths.


	3. The Light

Sailor Moon could barely see, tears streaming down her cheeks were making her vision blurry. Beryl's kicks and beatings with the staff couldn't cause as much pain as almost feeling life leaving her friends bodies. She crawled towards them, breathing hard and knees scraped even more with each movement forward.

Beryl sat back down on her throne, gloating in her victory. She watched the young girl's desperate movement, the other girls barely-there breaths and their bleeding bodies. The generals were now back on her side, watching the scene before them along with their Queen.

Beryl looked at the shards in her hand. They had a slight shine to them, a sparkle now and them. ** It's mine! Victory is mine! With these shards, I will finally rule this damned planet. But first, the girl needs to die.** She shot dark energy at Moon and watched her body fly forward and landing next to the other blonde.

Sailor Moon looked up and met Venus's gaze. The Senshi smiled back at her and whispered "Don't worry Moon, we will be all together…" Sailor Moon looked at all the girls and saw their eyes closed, the blood puddle at each girl's body growing bigger with seconds. Now they are were on their last breaths and in unconsciousness.

The Moon Senshi couldn't take this. She let out a scream. "NOOO!" With her last strength she stood up, barely holding and looked at Beryl.

"I don't understand. Why?! Why… Why would to need to be this cruel. Don't you know what love is? Don't you want to be in light instead of darkness you're in now?" She wiped the tears from her face.

"You little wench! Your stupid princess took love away from me! I was never meant to be in light, the darkness was always there for me, it is and will be my only family. You wouldn't understand! All you need to have everything is to find that princess of yours. Then will come the saviour, the love you so desperately long for!" Beryl mocked Moon, hate and resolve to stay in the dark coming from her every word.

Moon looked down. Her legs were bloody, her fuku torn in few places. Could she still help the Queen? She raised her eyes and looked at the Queen with pity. "Let me help you to find light. Let me help to find your love. You don't have to do this… Let me help you…" She stretched out her hand in compassion. ** She doesn't know what it is to have light around you…** "Please, let me help you!"

Sailor Moon resolved to help her, she started to slowly approach the Queen. She felt the need to help her, just as the girls helped her and she them. Moon knew that Beryl could reach the Light.  
The blonde Moon Senshi knew that she would probably die, along with her friends. But she still could help, she could try to help with her last breath. Everyone deserves to feel the joy of life. Love. Light. She stretched out her hands, looked to the invisible dark ceiling and closed her eyes. ** Please, let me help Beryl!**

At the same moment, Beryl had enough with her pity and helping, she stood up in rage, fists clenched and walked in fast strides towards the oblivious Senshi. What happened next was something no one fully saw or understood.

The crystal shards lighted up brightly, the light burning Beryl's hand and making her stop abruptly. She opened her fist, saw the shards levitate and shoot for the blonde Senshi in lighting speed, leaving rainbow streams behind them. They entered Sailor Moon's body without resistance. Then a bright light came from the girl, eliminating everything around her and the light waves turning youmas and the generals in the dust and everything non-living they were before Beryl's dark curse created them.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes, they shined in silver and nobody realised it wasn't the brave Sailor Moon or free spirited Serena. It was a different being. The Senshi's body was now levitating slightly above ground and the girl was looking at Beryl, compassion in her eyes. She extended her hands towards the Queen and her lips formed a small and knowing smile.

Behind the illuminated body the four planetary Senshi were lifted up by invisible force and were shining in colours of their strength – orange, red, blue and green. Nobody saw it, but their injuries were being healed and strength renewed. The same was happening with Sailor Moon.

"Silver Crystal", whispered the Queen. ** But how?! She cannot be …** The light coming from the Sailor Moon grew stronger and stronger, Beryl had to shield her eyes from the light, now she was the last one standing from the kingdom she created. She and the Metaria inside her.

"Please, let me help you." Said the melodic voice coming from body of Moon Senshi. The next moment Beryl could feel Metaria leaving her, the Chaos presence couldn't be felt in this world anymore and Beryl opened her arms, closed her eyes and let the light overtake her, healing her.

"You're the Princess …" was Beryl's last whisper before she was sent to a different realm and dimension to relive her life again, but this time as a being with Light in her life. After that everything around the five Senshi was crumbling, the darkness was eradicated and they were teleported back to the Juban Park.

Tuxedo Mask saw a flash of light, it hit him and set flying backwards. He landed on his back, but not painfully, when he stood up, before him now were the five girls, laying on the ground unconscious. He rushed to Sailor Moon and lightly shook her. The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked around her, seconds later she started crying and screaming for the girls, leaving Tuxedo Mask dumbfound and at loss for words. The blonde rushed to the other girls and tried to wake them, moments later they all started stir and wake up.

All four girls and the man were looking at Sailor Moon, on how miserable she looked and hugged the girls, not stopping her chant. "Please don't die, please, please. You still have to fulfil your dreams, please don't die. Please don't leave me…"

They did not understand that the last thing Sailor Moon remembers was seeing Venus close her eyes and drift to eternal sleep, that no one saw how they ended up in the park, that no one knew what was going on. They did not understand that tears would not let Moon see that the girls were alive and fine, and back at the Park. She never noticed Tuxedo Mask being beside them. All they saw was Moon's broken state and her mumbling.

Sailor Mars was the first one to act. She slapped Sailor Moon and hugged her right after tightly. "We are safe Moon. Shushh, we all are safe and alive." Sailor Moon hugged her back and her tears slowly subsided. Leaving only quiet sobs behind. The other girls have started crying and now all went hugged Mars and Moon. Mask stood at the side and let out a relieved sigh. He let the girls to calm down.

Minutes later, he was the first one to remember the reason why there were in the park on the first place. "What about Beryl?" The girls turned to him except for Sailor Moon, everyone heard what she said next, "I think she is somewhere else, I feel like she has been given a new chance…"

Sailor Mercury stood up and took her computer from subspace, and scanned the planet for any dark beings, the scan came back empty. "They are gone, I cannot find a single trace of Negaverse on Earth or even in this Solar System… But how?!" Everyone was puzzled.

"Well, you sort of came back with a flash of light, does anyone remember what happened." He asked the girls, and immediately saw them averting their gaze. They all stood up, Sailor Moon still sitting on the ground.

"We almost died… Then I asked Beryl to let me help her, to free from Metaria. She was merged in the Chaos-Metaria. And then… then there was light. I think the Princess saved us." She looked up at everyone, her sight still blurry from tears and her nose red from the crying. "The Princess saved us and left…" and then she slumped back on the ground, fainting from the strain she didn't knew she experienced.

Mercury rushed to her and scanned her with the computer. "She is fine. Just exhausted…"

"I guess, for now we can forget about being the saviors…" Said Sailor Mars, "I don't sense anything threatening us." Tuxedo Mask nodded at her, knowing about her ability connecting with the spiritual world.

"I think we can say our goodbyes for now, we will bring Sailor Moon home," Sailor Venus looked at Mask and nodded to Sailor Jupiter who picked up Sailor Moon. The girls left in one direction, and Tuxedo Mask waited until they were out of sight. Sensing no one near him, he transformed back into Darien. He too left for home.

* * *

Sooo, this is the last chapter/piece of prologue, with the next chapter the story will finally start.

I think you have noticed that this won't be following the anime/manga world, but it will have some elements.

I hope you enjoy :)

ZZ


	4. The collision

Darien woke up early in the morning and dressed in his jogging gear, shorts, t-shirt and running shoes. He took his music player and left the apartment that was on the top floor in the apartment building he was living.

Going down the corridor, he noticed few empty boxes. **Must be my new neighbours.** Although his new neighbours were the last thing he would be thinking about now. In few months, he will turn twenty, in few days Serena will graduate high school, and not far from that is her birthday. He still had no idea what to buy her. For both occasions.

Despite the fact that they were not really friends per se, they were in the same group of friends. They just somehow ended up arguing about anything and nothing really at the same time. It annoyed him to no end – why must they always fight like that? He had feelings for her that were much deeper than that. But he must admit that the past month their relationship seems to have changed.

They were arguing less, Serena actually had more interest in his life, not just remarks about his doings, but actual questions, like how was his day and other small talk. Darien just hoped that we was not imagining this change in their relationship. Were they slowly turning into friends?  
Minutes later he was on his usual running route, although it was a bit chilly in this early morning of June, he did not mind it. The day will warm up eventually, and for a morning run, this temperature was more than perfect.

Darien started with a light jog, and after a ten-minute run, he was going in a steady speed, thoughts also running in his mind. Ten more minutes later, he stopped for some exercises. Not until he was ready to continue did he notice where he had stopped.

Almost a year ago, in this same place they opened a portal to Artic that lead to the fall of Beryl and her dark kingdom. He started doing the math and realised he has been Tuxedo mask for two years now, but the last time the city needed his help was a year ago. Not that the man complained.

His first year as a student in university has been hard enough, if he would have to save the city and help the girls, we would risk his future career as a doctor. And the Princess did not show up either. He punched a nearby tree in frustration. All this trouble and just she disappeared, without really talking to anyone. Darien wanted to know why he was this masked guy, and who were the Senshi. He has not seen them since then, except for Sailor Moon.

Week after the girls left to bring Moon home, he was restless. Darien needed to know that the girls were fine, that Sailor Moon was fine. The last time he saw her, she was a broken doll. Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask and went to the highest radio tower in the city, he landed on the platform after few very good jumps and was surprised to see the Moon Senshi there.

It seemed that Sailor Moon had not noticed his presence, she had her back to him, so he lightly called her. She turned her head, her eyes big and scared. After seeing the familiar form or Tuxedo Mask, she visibly relaxed and offered him a small smile as a greeting.

He did not say anything, Mask observed her turning her head away from him to watch the city. She was standing with her legs close each other, her hands on her stomach as if she was hugging herself. Light breeze was playing in her hair, letting it flow in the air, and her short skirt was matching the breezes demand to wave around her thighs. She seemed relaxed, and in good health.

"It seems that we are free from the evil…" he heard her say in a quiet voice. "I don't feel anything." She turned fully to him and smiled. "I am sorry you did not meet your Princess. But neither did we. I do not even know how we were able to get back save from Artic." She looked down and Tuxedo Mask did not miss the sadness that entered her voice.

"You know that the girls almost died? It was all a trap from Beryl, she had lured us to her after merging with Chaos, or better to say Metaria. The generals had also received a power boost and had… they had become so strong…" She started to cry and Tuxedo Mask had her in his embrace seconds later.

She clenched to him and sobbed in his arms. He let her and only slowly stroked her hair. Words were not needed. After her sobs had subsided, she looked up at him with their big eyes and whispered a thank you. Mask cupped her cheek and wiped the tears with his thumb. They looked at each other; Tuxedo Mask leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss was short. It was not one of love, for both realised the moment their lips touched that both had a different person in their hearts. If only they knew how close to the other person were they at this very moment. So close, yet so far…

The kiss ended and both smiled at each other, look of understanding passed between them. For once again, they understood that only heart can be truly happy if you followed your dreams. And their dreams rested elsewhere. Their dreams were Darien and Serena.

They exchanged pleasantries, said their goodbyes and hoped that someday they would meet each other again, but as friends and not superheroes saving the city from unknown evil. Sailor Moon left the tower and Tuxedo Mask looked at her retreating form until she had disappeared in the night-lights. That was the last time he had seen the girl.

Darien looked up and watched the sun-rays play games with tree's branches, the leaves letting some rays through. Memories from the battle night filled his mind. ** That strange energy blow I received that night. It changed something in me. ** Darien absentmindedly touched his chest. He looked down and formed a small ball or pure energy in his hand.

After the energy blow he received when the girls teleported back, his powers increased. If previously he was left with only his roses and cane that could extend without end then now he could levitate, a bit. Sometimes his temper caused involuntary energy blasts from his fingers, and then he started to train more, play with these new powers. But always in his "human" form, he never did transform into Tuxedo Mask since that night he went to the tower.

Months later, after understanding what he could do, he started to think – why and how? What allowed him to levitate, create energy ball, at times even influence nature. He still did not know why, however now he at least knew a little bit of how. He even teased Serena sometime, sending small jolts her way when she was deep in thought. Come to think of it she has been daydreaming a bit more lately. But every time she snapped out of her dreams, she awarded him with a small smile. A smile he had never seen on her before. A smile that warmed his heart.

He started to run again, still thinking about his powers. He could also create an energy shield and what Darien appreciated most was his power of heeling. The man hoped that in time he would control this power even more and in his future career as a doctor save many lives and help many more. For now he could only heel small cuts and bruises. That came in handy, since he always bruised him when playing too much his energy balls.

At the other end of the park another person was enjoying her morning jog. After a year of not fighting, Serena still kept her morning runs. Although, not so frequent as before, but she had learned to free her mind during this activity. And lately her mind was full with thoughts.

The blonde had started to think more about Darien, she did after all harbour feeling for him, that now were deeper than just a teenage crush. Since there were no more fights with energy sucking youmas, maybe giving up to love now had a chance. She often drifted off in her thoughts about the dark haired man, and the girls always saw her daydream. And sometimes even Darien had caught her in action, in return she couldn't stop her to send him a small smile.

She had woken up this morning from a nightmare, she could not remember what it was about. Only the darkness in it still lingered around her, making her uneasy. It was still early and she decided to go for a run, to ease her mind. Maybe she would meet Darien on her run in the park? She laughed at her foolishness and sped up a bit. He was already in university, perhaps he had a girl from there he fancies, who knows.

She sped up even more, the feeling of now being good enough for him slowly crept in her mind. Serena's grades have become better, she was now in the top ten in her class. But so where the other girls, and they were all in front of her. Even the ever light-minded Mina.

Serena did not know and did not feel, but there was something slowly creeping around her. A black shadow invisible to the naked eye, or to a person without spiritual powers. The darkness was around her, but close enough to touch her.

Serena was now sprinting, her thoughts running amok of her feeling. Was she good enough? Was she pretty enough? Wasn't she too young for him? At the last thought she remembered that Andrew was older than Rika. She shook her head and silently laughed at herself. What was with her? She should not try to think her down.

The girl laughed at her foolishness and started to think happier thoughts. How she was happy that her friend were doing so great in school, her family was in good health and Darien was always hanging with her and the girls in the Arcade. She enjoyed the route she was now running, with tall trees and thick bushes in bloom around her. Forgotten flower beds spreading their roots in the park and filling it with sweet scent and colour.

The dark shadow did not like the girl's change of attitude and launched at the unsuspecting girl in full speed. She was still running fast and decided to make a quick right turn to make a circle on her way home, at the same time not far from her was Darien, sprinting at the same direction she was, not knowing she is there and thinking of making a left turn.

Without both knowing and seeing they were running at each other. Music in their ears not letting to hear any noise around them. The moment they would inadvertently collide with each other, two things happened. The shadow lunched at Serena, it's reason to inhabit her. And the power still slumbering in Darien feeling the darkness and erecting an energy shield around Darien.

Everything happened so fast that neither Darien nor Serene saw what happened. But they felt the impact. The moment the darkness almost reached Serena, she made her turn and saw Darien coming full speed directly at her, only few ore steps and a painful collision of bodies would take place.

They both saw each other but before they had the chance to react, the shadow was millimetres away from Serene, causing the energy shield to bring itself around Darien and pushing it away. But doing so the shield made an impact with Serena, causing her to fly backwards, hitting the nearby tree hard and very painfully.

It all happened so fast, that Darien could not stop the shield. He saw her body move backwards from the force and heard the thump the moment her head touched the tree, at the same time his body was pushed backwards from the impact and he landed on his back, however less painfully than the girl did.

No one saw that the energy shield banished the shadow, saving Serene from it, but at the same time harming her unintentionally. The shadow did not have a choice and it left, swearing it would come back for his Princess.

Darien landed on his back and as quickly as could stood up and rushed to the blonde girl not far from him. He kneeled at her body and saw her lying on the ground unconscious. He slowly reached out his hand on back of her head and his heart almost leaped out of his throat as he felt warm liquid on his hands. He pulled back his hand and saw blood on it.


End file.
